Good Defeat
by Pixie-Yank
Summary: "Naruto, maukah kau jadi pacarku?" akibat gagal dari permainan dengan teman-temannya, Sakura sendiri memberikan hukuman agar ia menembak lelaki pertama yang dilihatnya di sekolah. Tapi, pernyataan itu bukan berarti semerta-merta karena kekalahannya. Ada beberapa hal yang membuat ia yakin mengambil keputusan demikian. (*mind to Read and Review?)


Disclaimer: bukahkah seluruh karakter dalam Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto?

Genra:_ Com-Rom (Comedy-Romance), Teenagers Love_

Main Chara: Haruno Sakura and Naruto Uzumaki

Warning: author amatiran, abal tak terkira, banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan, payah EYD, bergelimpungan typo(s), hanya berharap maklum dari para readers.

Summary: "Naruto, maukah kau jadi pacarku?" akibat gagal dari permainan dengan teman-temannya, Sakura sendiri memberikan hukuman agar ia menembak lelaki pertama yang dilihatnya di sekolah. Tapi, pernyataan itu bukan berarti semerta-merta karena kekalahannya. Ada beberapa hal yang membuat ia yakin mengambil keputusan demikian.

* * *

**_Good Defeat_**

"Oke, kalau begitu, yang kalah adalah Sakura."

Si pemilik nama yang disebutkan hanya bisa tertegun dalam, ia bahkan beberapa kali mengerjapkan matanya secara spontan. Bagaimana tidak, gadis yang selalu ingin menang ini dinobatkan sebagai orang yang gagal hanya gara-gara hal bodoh. Salahkan pengetahuannya yang kurang banyak, hingga akhirnya gelar _lose_r tersandang olehnya

Semua ini berasal dari sahabatnya, Ino, yang mengajak ia untuk turut serta dalam permainan uji wawasan. Di mana, salah seorang dari mereka akan memberikan pertanyaan, dan dalam waktu tidak lebih dari sepuluh detik, semua anggota yang ikut harus memberikan jawaban nan bervariasi. Yaa, beda-beda; tidak boleh sama.

Saat Ino memberikan pertanyaan tentang nama dewa-dewi dalam mitologi Yunani, yang Sakura tahu hanyalah Zeus dan Afrodit. Nah, ini dia sumber masalahnya, ketika dua jawaban itu telah terambil duluan oleh rekan yang lain. Sisalah dia, satu-satunya orang yang tidak memberikan penuturan apa-apa. Sial, benar-benar tidak beruntung!

Dilihatinya secara bergantian wajah mereka yang ikut dalam permainan itu, dan ronanya menjadi semakin tidak senang saat beradu tatap dengan satu makhluk Adam. Seorang pemuda pemilik rambut pirang serta tiga goresan imut di masing-masing pipinya tersenyum manis pada ia, yang malah Sakura balasi dengan membulatkan indera visual secara menyeluruh. "Apa senyum-senyum, Naruto?" ia benar-benar sarkastis kali ini.

Sakura hanya ingat, pemuda itu tadinya mendapat ganjaran atas keterlambatannya yang entah ke sekian kali untuk membersihkan toilet, kini tahu-tahu sudah ikut serta dalam permainan ini. Ia yang sedari awal _game_ terus senyam-senyum sendiri ke arah gadis pujaannya, yang sayang ditanggapi Sakura dengan memberikan ia kepalan tangan – indikasi dari bogem mentah.

"Jadi, apa hukuman buat Sakura?" Ino bertanya lagi, giliran ia yang mengitarkan bola visual ke direksi objek-objek bernyawa di dekatnya. Meminta pendapat dari Shikamaru, seorang peserta lain yang sedari tadi tidak memberikan banyak respon. Kalah persoalan wajar, tapi menerima ganjaran aneh-aneh itu mana mungkin bisa dikatakan biasa. Sakura harap-harap cemas, rasanya ia lebih ikhlas mentraktir mereka semua dari pada harus…

"Sakura, nyatakan cinta padaku!"

_Yuppzz…!_ Apa saja boleh, asal jangan yang satu ini. Ia yang berkata, dengan polosnya memberikan opsi tanpa pikir panjang. Jangan lupakan, jari telunjuk yang terdireksi pasti ke arah ia. Sunggingan manis di bibir menambah aksen penuh kepastian dari dirinya, yang mana membuat Sakura makin bergindik saja. Orang ini, sudah hari-hari ditolak, malah menggunakan kesempatan tersebut untuk mengambil keuntungan.

"Modusmu, Naruto!" serempak, seluruh yang ada termasuk Sakura berujar demikian. Cuek, serahkan kemampuan meminum air sambil menyelam pada lelaki yang kini hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya. Sakura menghela napas, menanti hukuman _absurd_ apa yang akan dipertanggungkan padanya kelak. Satu pelajaran yang ia dapatkan, bahwa menunggu itu bukan suatu yang menyenangkan bahkan untuk hal sekecil ini.

"Begini saja, bagaimana Sakura menembakku dan aku menerimanya?!" makhluk yang sama, dengan sedikit perubahan tata bahasa dan maksud yang tak berbeda, mengatakan kalimat tersebut. Mendapati reaksi yang tidak berubah dari sebelumnya, tak ayal membuat ia sekali lagi merespon dengan lagak acuh. Di benak lelaki itu hanya satu, yaitu menjadikan Sakura pacar adalah wajib hukumnya.

"Cepat, aku mau pulang!" baru kali ini ada orang yang tidak sabar menerima hukuman, ia benar-benar ingin selekasnya berada di rumah sekarang. Hening, suasana sepinya mampu disetarakan dengan kuburan di malam hari. Aah, dari pada menerima saran aneh lagi, satu ide _brilliant_ muncul dari otak jengahnya.

"Aku akan menjadikan pacar bagi lelaki yang pertama kali aku lihat besok di sekolah." Sungguh berani Sakura berlisan demikian, lantas mendapati raut-raut muka yang tak mengira solusi gila itu dari ia yang akan menerima putusan. Memvonis diri sendiri, siapapun pasti menduga sakitnya lebih parah dari seorang masokis. Tidak mendapat ide _freak_, tapi memberi gagasan yang lebih _absurd_. Aah, itulah hebatnya insan bernama Haruno Sakura!

"Kalau ia sudah punya pacar?" takut akan kekasihnya menjadi korban penembakan, Ino begitu skeptisnya melemparkan satu kalimat intogatif dengan merengkuh lengan Shikamaru. " Ini tidak berlaku bagi orang yang telah memiliki kekasih," Sakura mengklarifikasi, dan semua yang ada tidak memverbalisasikan apapun lagi.

"Tapi dengan begitu hukumannya hilang," ia mengimbuhkan, dan tak urung menemukan kawan-kawannya menampilkan mimik wajah aneh. Sakura tersenyum manis, "heei, bukahkah aku menjadikan pacar orang yang pertama kulihat? Bukan kedua, ketiga, dan seterusnya." Semakin mengada-ada saja aksi penyelataman diri gadis ini.

"Baiklah. Sampai berjumpa besok," ia berkata sekali lagi, kini juga telah mengambil tas ranselnya. Berjalan sendiri tanpa menoleh ke belakang lagi, ia dengan pasti menjejak langkah meninggalkan teman-temannya. Nasibnya untuk esok cuma ada dua; pertama, ia akan bertemu dengan laki-laki yang telah memiliki pasangan, yang lantas membuat ia bebas dari denda namun kembali diganggu Naruto; kedua, ia akan menembak seorang pemuda, dan apabila diterima, Naruto tidak akan menyatakan perasaan padanya lagi – sebab ia telah ada yang memiliki.

Ia amat yakin, bahwa pemuda bodoh itu akan luput menjadi sasarannya karena peninjauan satu hal, Naruto itu tidak akan bisa bangun pagi; kerjaannya setiap datang ke sekolah selalu terlambat, tak berubah kendati ujian sekalipun. Dengan ini menghapus asa bagi ia yang memiliki harapan setinggi Gunung Himalaya; meluluhkan cita-cita Naruto yang luasnya mengalahkan Samudera Hindia.

* * *

o

O

O

Sesungguhnya Sakura wanti-wanti, takut-takut ia meniti jejak menuju kelasnya. Ia datang sepagi mungkin, bahkan pintu gerbang hanya terbuka gemboknya saja oleh sang penjaga – tanda belum ada murid yang memasuki sekolah selain ia. Sekali-kali Sakura menghentikan tapakan sekedar menghela napas sedalam mungkin, juga tidak lupa menepuk-nepuk dadanya. Berasumsi dengan begitu ia bisa sedikit menetralisir rasa tegang yang mendera, hukuman sial yang diambilnya sukses membuat ia bersitegang sendiri.

Tapi ia bukan seorang pecundang, sama sekali tidak ada niatnya menipu untuk membatalkan perjanjian dengan mengatakan orang pertama yang ditemuinya sudah memiliki pasangan. Lanjut menyusuri jalan, sedari tadi ia tidak menemukan siapapun di sekitar sini. Namun pada ujung koridor jejak langkahnya terhenti, ia mendapati seseorang tengah bersandar di pintu kelasnya.

Tatkala berhasil mengidentifikasi ia yang mengambil posisi duduk di sana, dan Sakura awalnya hendak membalik haluan, kini memilih untuk meneruskan jalan. Dilihatinya baik-baik pemuda yang sepertinya masih tertidur itu, lantas ia memindahkan perhatian pada jam tangan yang dikenakannya. Waktu masih menunjukan pukul setengah tujuh pagi, terlalu dini untuk seorang yang selalu terlambat kini sudah berada di sekolah. Jangan bilang...

"Aah, Sakura!" ujarnya riang, kala gadis itu membangunkan ia yang tertidur pulas. Sedikit merapikan diri dengan memperbaiki tatanan seragamnya, anak lelaki itu semerta-merta langsung beranjak berdiri."Aku menunggumu," Naruto berkata lagi, menjadikan prediksi Sakura tepat, kalau pemuda itu menanti kedatanganya. Ingat akan janjinya sendiri, Sakura tercenung atas apa yang dilakukan Naruto untuknya.

"Dari jam berapa?"

"Enam."

Ia sunyi sendiri, begitu jawaban itu yang diberikan padanya. Sakura amati pintu kelas yang rupanya masih terkunci rapat, membuat ia batal menanyakan alasan mengapa si pemuda itu bersandar di depan pintu. Naruto pasti memanjat pagar sekolah, dugaan demikian diambil sang gadis ketika mengingat gembok masih bersemayam manis di penguncian.

"Kenapa kau yakin sekali kalau aku akan berjumpa denganmu pertama kali?" Naruto meresponi ujaran yang diperuntukan padanya dengan hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya bersamaan, ia lantas tersenyum pada Sakura yang kali ini melihatinya tanpa emosi negatif. Si gadis turut bungkam, tetapi bersiap memberikan pertanyaan selanjutnya.

"Bagaimana bila ada cowok lain di depan kelas ini menungguku?"

"Aku akan menantimu di depan gerbang," tanggapan verbal Naruto, membuat ia jadi tertegun sesaat. Sempat sebentar Sakura kehilangan suaranya, terganti dengan sunggingan tulus yang baru kali ini diberikannya pada Naruto. Orang yang menerima senyuman jadi gugup sendiri, terbukti ia menggaruk-garuk tengkuk kepalanya meski tidak ada rasa gatal sama sekali.

"Kalau juga ada orang di depan gerbang?"

"Maka aku akan menunggu di depan rumahmu." _Uups!_ Penuturan Naruto sukses menutup rapat mulut Sakura untuk melanjutkan ujaran. Dilihatinya cowok di hadapannya ini, sama sekali tidak menunjukan gelagat sedang bercanda saat mengutarakan ucapan-ucapan tadi. Heeei, mana Naruto menyebalkan yang biasa dikenalnya?!

"Kalau rupanya aku tidak menepati janji?" sekali lagi, Sakura mencoba mencari tahu seberapa ingin anak lelaki itu terhadapnya. Ini satu pertanyaan terakhir yang terlintas di benaknya, apabila ia sial, maka Naruto akan memberikan jawaban yang membuatnya terbungkam lagi. Belum menjawab apa-apa, Naruto malah menampilkan sebentuk bibir yang meruncing di tiap ujungnya terlebih dahulu.

"Akan aku tunggu, Sakura-_chan_. Pasti akan aku tunggu sampai kau mau denganku."

Selesai, habislah sudah! Dalam film pun, ia tidak pernah menemukan seseorang yang berakting semanis ini. Satu tegukan pada air _saliva_, Sakura menghela napas lagi untuk memberikan pasokan oksigen di paru-parunya. Sempat dadanya terasa sesak, udara segar yang menipis rupanya sukses pula mengunci jalan edaran darahnya.

Tidak ada satu manusia pun yang menyukai aktivitas menunggu, apalagi menanti sesuatu hal yang tidak pasti. Sadar akan hal itu, Sakura sekali lagi menghirup angin bersih dan meyakinkan dirinya. "Naruto, maukah kau jadi pacarku?" dan ancap Naruto mengangguk dan lebih merekahlah senyumnya. "Dan menjemputku setiap hari di depan rumahku?" Sakura menambahkan, yang kali ini Naruto menjawab dengan kecupan singkat di bibirnya. Marah? Tidak, Sakura malah _nerveous_ sendiri dibuatnya.

Untung ia kalah; ada gunanya tak memenangkan permainan bodoh itu. Apabila tidak, maka sampai sekarang ia masih menutup pintu hati untuk pemuda baik di depannya. Yaa, setidaknya melihat sisi bagus dari anak Adam yang begitu mengesalkan ini. Eehmmm… kalau begitu, sekali-lagi menjadi _loser_ sepertinya bukan pilihan yang buruk, kan, Sakura?!

**_FIN_**

* * *

**_A/N_**

Aaaaa... Gak tahu apa sudah yang berhasil saya buat dari otak eror saya! Niatnya awal ngerjain tugas, eeh… malah nyasar ke fic NaruSaku yang ancur begini. Belum dapet wahyu untuk fic yang lain, ide fic ini tiba-tiba datang menghampiri. Maaf bila aneh dan _rush,_ hanya harap maklum untuk otak saya yang lagi gak beres.

Ooh, iya, fic ini karya pertama saya dengan Pen-Name baru, Pixie-Yank. Bacanya agak lucu, jadi mirip kata Pix si Yank, yaaa?! Pixie si maYanK. Hahahhaaaa…!*gajelas banget.

Entahlah mau ngebacot apalagi, jadi saya harapkan teman-teman yang telah membaca cerita ini untuk sekedar memberikan tanggepan.

_So, mind to review?!_

Salam,

Pixie Yank-chan


End file.
